We are seeking for new folic acid antagonists that may be of clinical usefulness in the treatment of acute leukemia and other neoplastic diseases. We are especially interested in folic acid analogs which interfere with folic acid uptake into cancer cells as well as derivatives that block thymidylate synthetase. We are also preparing (C11) thymidine for possible use in early detection of tumors.